The present invention relates to an amusement ride system and, more particularly, to an amusement ride employing cars containing one or more people along and around a straight and circular track at extreme "G" speeds.
There are many varieties of amusement ride systems employing one or more cars containing one or more passengers along tracks at high speeds. During the ride, the car may be subjected to sudden changes in direction and/or speeds thereby causing undue discomfort to some of the passengers, as they are physically thrown from side to side and against the car structure. In some amusement rides, restraints are built in the cars to harness the human body against such movements and to obviate the prospects of passengers being thrown from a car. While these restraints may be effective for the safety of the passengers, belts and bars utilized in this regard are not effective to eliminate discomfort.
In order to minimize discomfort or even the danger of causing physical injuries, the ride operator is forced to limit the speed of movement of the amusement car and/or to flatten out the curves and vertical angles of movement. These precautions may be such as to lessen the enjoyment of the ride thereby negating the popularity of the ride. An unpopular amusement ride will eventually terminate its operation for economic reasons. In any event, the operator or owner of the amusement ride is in the unfavorable position of having to compromise.
The present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantages and problems discussed above by providing high speed car amusement without the usually attendant violent motions being imposed upon the passengers. In the present invention, the passengers experience extreme gravity accelerating, centrifugal and decelerating forces while totally held within their seats and not thrown from side to side.
Therefore, it is the principle object of the present invention to enhance the amusement capability of amusement rides by producing extreme high gravity motion upon passenger cars without subjecting the passengers to undue erratic side and forward movements.
Another object of the invention is to increase the enjoyment of car amusement arrangements by imposing high accelerating forces upon passengers without subjecting them to being tossed or pitched about within an amusement car.